Most logic analyzers include a digital recorder which can be used to record periodically and to analyze logic states of pulses in microprocessors or similar logic apparatus. (See, e.g., "Logic Analyzers Simplify System Integration Tasks," P. Dittman, D. Glasby, C. Benenati, Computer Design, Vol. 20, No. 3, March 1981, pp. 119-126.)
Such analyzers are also very useful in the development of mechanical engines, such as printers, in that they permit recording and analyzing data on the movement of mechanical parts. Examples of such use are in the analyses of acceleration and deceleration phases of digitally controlled stepper motors in belt printers. For recording the most important electrical control signals during these phases, a record time of about 100 msec and a sampling period of 100 nsec on eight input channels would be required. Unfortunately, the storage capacity of such logic analyzers is generally very limited, amounting, for example, to one thousand bits for each input channel. However, the above-mentioned example would require a storage capacity of one million bits for each channel.